campzodiacroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silver Love
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Zodiac Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Oh.. can you give me the powers?Cuz.. like I said, it should be all done or it'll trouble you more than it'll trouble me :( 11:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so um.. can I help code the claiming for pets and characters by recoding em?or do you like it that way?Also, if you want me to code em please leave me the colors, background, font, header and such. Thank twinny ^^ 11:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Help Would you like any help on this wiki? I am a admin on Camp Pyramid and a Bureaucrat on The Camp Aztec Wiki. If you need any help, let me know. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 21:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What would you like me to do???District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 01:00, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I did Cancer's Cabin and Capricorn's Cabin, but i didnt add a cabin description, because i couldnt really think of one. Also you may want to change the color scheme. I dont know how to use the numbers and letters things, that make the colors. Was that confusing? Oh well. Well thats all. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 01:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey i have made every cabin except 2. Aries and Leo. I made them pages but i havent made them cabins. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 08:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you would want to become Affiliates with Aztec http://campaztecroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Aztec_Roleplaying_WikiRoleplaying Wiki Camp Aztec Roleplaying Wiki? Also is there anything else i could do? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if i could have rollback rights? Im a Bcrat on Camp Pyramid and camp aztec. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 22:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) This is a very unique concept for an rp Silver, I love the originality of it. 23:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC)